


Winter Memory

by NvrLndBoi



Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [3]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Child James Herondale (5 yrs old), Child Lucie Herondale (4 yrs old), Christmas Tree, F/M, holiday fluff, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Day 3 of 25 Days of Pairings: Wessa(?) Tessa/WillWill reminisces about his day out with his family.
Relationships: Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Winter Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!
> 
> Yes, I did look up new ways to say hello...
> 
> [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars), thank you for being my Beta for this fic.
> 
> Enjoy.

Will allowed his fingers to absently glide over the piano keys as he watched the snow coat the London night streets. He would admit it had been pretty late into the evening already, and Tessa had gone to wrestle the little ones into bed. 

He had caught glimpses of the way Lucie had been rubbing her pale blue eyes right before Tessa led them off to bed.

Will hoped it would be a one bedtime story kind of night, though he wouldn’t put it past James to try his puppy eyes for another. One look into those golden orbs, and Tessa was sure to crumble before turning to another story for them. Will couldn’t blame his wife. He had fallen willingly for the same eyes. 

Tessa and Will had agreed that since the kids were finally five and four, respectively, they could take the children with them to pick out a tree before supper. 

Lucie had lit up at the idea when they told them after lunch, while James was more reluctant at first, till Tessa had soothed the older boy’s worries. 

Once they entered the humble Christmas tree vendor’s lot, Lucie had immediately set herself loose from Tessa’s hold and proclaimed that they should get the largest tree possible. It took Will to finally convince her that they should give all the trees a fair shot. 

Then a new problem arose when their lovely young daughter’s fascination seemed to have shifted onto the smaller trees, the ones only a few inches taller than her. 

Will had ended up chasing the little girl around the trees. He didn’t know how exactly it had devolved into the makeshift game of tag, but he remembered how it ended with the usual throat clear from Tessa—after a slip on the snow on Will’s part, sending the poor Shadowhunter into a Christmas tree. 

James giggled at his father’s misfortune from his spot close to his mother. 

Will smiled sheepishly up at his family and watched the way James clung to Tessa’s coat. The boy was still timid outside of the house, but at least James’ eyes were full of amazement as they fleeted from tree to tree. 

Tessa had taken the lead, telling each of the kids and Will to find one they liked, and then they would all choose a winner together. 

He remembered the kids running around him to get inside before him, even though he was carrying the tree and they couldn’t start without it. 

Once he and Tessa had the tree settled, James and Lulu helped them pull out the small decorations for the occasion. 

Will recalled having to help Lulu untangle herself from the festive garland, James’ careful touch when it came to selecting where he placed each ornament, and how his whole family’s faces lit up when they were done decorating. 

“What thoughts have stolen you from me, love,” Tessa called out to him as she sat next to him on the piano bench. 

Will snapped back from his thoughts and curled his hand around his wife, bringing her closer to him. 

“You know only memories of our happy children could compare to those I have of you,” Will responded with a smile, kissing Tessa’s cheek. 

Tessa smiled and watched as the snowy window background framed her husband in all his warmth. 

“How many books did they talk you into?” Will asked, hiding his face in his wife’s shoulder. 

“Only two,” Tessa ran her fingers through Will’s dark locks. “James had been too tired from our little adventure today to stay up to ask for more.” 

Will hummed and smiled into her skin at the lulling motions. He enjoyed the warmth flickering from the fireplace and the steady rhythm of Tessa’s heart against him. 

“Time to get the oldest Herondale child off to bed,” Tessa teased with a smile. 

Will didn’t fight his wife’s statement. He followed her lead happily. After a quick stop at Lucie’s and James’ rooms, Will soon found himself wrapped closer and securely with Tessa in their bed. 

“Goodnight, Tess. I love you,” Will mumbled into her brown locks lazily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Thank you again to, [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars)
> 
> If you want to know what I am doing head over to my Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Catch you all tomorrow.


End file.
